1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for customizing the properties of a drive assembly in motor vehicles comprising an intake system, an exhaust system, and/or an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicles with internal combustion engines have to be equipped with intake and exhaust systems that conform to legal regulations with regard to noise suppression. Furthermore, the acoustic properties of the intake systems, and in particular the exhaust systems, are tuned to a certain sound so that the consumer in the street can recognize from a distance, which automobile model from which manufacturer is passing by.
This sound design is implemented by the designers of the car manufacturers in collaboration with the designers of their suppliers. The parameters efficiency and rotational moment of the engine are thereby influenced and determined. As a result, vehicles of a certain type, that is, model, generate the same sound and have identical engine parameters.
However, many car owners find this uniformity unsatisfactory. Thus, they are constantly looking for alternatives. However, the options in the industry are limited, particularly regarding alternatives to intake and exhaust systems. Do-it-yourself projects are hardly possible because all components used in a motor vehicle require a model permit or an individual permit so that the operating license will not be forfeited.